Never get Hurt Again
by techgirltheone
Summary: Harry goes downhill after Sirius's death and the drugs don't help. Hermione and Ron realize there love for one another and Harry finds a love of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1:

Ron knew that this year wouldn't be like all the other years. Not after what had happened. After Sirius died, Harry Changed and he didn't know if it was for the best or not. Things were different, definitely.

Summer had just started and Ron was looking forward to flying and having fun. This plan was ruined however by two accidents we know and love, Fred and George. Ron was visiting the twins at their shop on a bright Saturday afternoon.

"Come on Ron, we need some extra help out at the shop!!" Fred yelled to Ron as he began to walk away from them.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be asking if we really didn't need the help. I mean we have Neville but he isn't all that much help when he constantly gets hurt." George said looking pleadingly at Ron. Milking the niceness right out of his brother.

Ron appraised his brothers for a second and figured that he would probably regret doing this but would help out anyway "oh alright, I know something will go wrong but I'll help you." The twins faces lit up and they did a little dance that made Ron start laughing...hysterically. "I still cant believe you actually got Neville to help you. I didn't think his Gran would let him work at the Joke shop."

Suddenly he saw it, Red. Not in there hair ,but there faces. Both lit up bright Crimson. Silence filled the air as the twins flushed madly. Finally George spoke. " Well actually... we didn't tell his Grandma that he was working. She just figures he hangs out in Hogsmeade a lot. I mean he doesn't live that far away. We pick him up and always tell his grandma that we are going somewhere." at this he smiled.

"You see now, what our situation is?" Fred asked Ron. "She is starting to get clever on us and snooping around. He wont be working much longer. You can bet that." At this both Fred and George nodded in unison.

Ron rolled his eyes at this and was seemingly not surprised at there latest scam." Well at least you aren't hurting anyone with your granny scam"

Both twins laughed at his last comment. "Granny Scam...." said Fred thinking. "I like it. George?"

"Yes brother?"

"Mark that down will you? I like the sound of that "Granny Scammers" Yes that's what we will call it"

"Brilliant, thanks Ron." George said writing "Granny Scammers" on a piece of parchment he pulled from behind the counter.

Ron looked between his brothers and sighed loudly. " What are you two up to now?"

"Now now, Ronnikins. We cant tell you that. You'll just have to wait and see, like everyone else." George said smiling at his little brother.

Ron gave his brothers a look that instantly reminded them of someone they knew. "Oy!!! Look Fred, its Hermione!!!!" George said pointing to Ron's Face. Both twins laughed as Ron's face turned a deep red. He hated when they mentioned Hermione like that.

"Oh grow up you two" Ron said rolling his eyes at them. "Stop it with the Hermione cracks will ya?"

Fred and George stopped laughing and looked at each other then at Ron and then back to each other. They smiled and at that point Ron didn't even want to know what they were thinking about. But then again... "What?! What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Just.... oh nothing." Fred said to his brother, holding back his laughter.

At this Ron rolled his eyes and sighed again "Whatever. So when do I start working?"

Instantly the Twins became very businesslike and George spoke "Tomorrow morning if you like. We will come and get you then go and get Neville. We work all day and stop for a two hour lunch break. Close up at 5:00pm and we'll take you home then. How's that sound?"

"It sounds fine to me." Ron said. " Well I have to get going. I have to write a reply to Hermione."

At this the twins laughed again. "WHAT??!!!!!"

"Nothing nothing."

The visit ended with Ron saying goodbye and shaking George's hand and getting a wave of electricity from a buzzer strapped to his hand. He scowled and walked away, holding his hand.

A few hours later he sat at his desk and Re-read Hermione's letter.

**__**

Dear Ron,

I have missed you and Harry a lot lately. I don't think I will ever get used to being away from you two on Summer Holiday, even if this is my 5th one. LOL. Well I am currently in Egypt with my parents. You were right, this place is so very fascinating. I think my new goal is to learn Egyptian. I don't know though, maybe just in my free time.

I will be able to come to the burrow in about two weeks but not until then. Have you heard from Harry? I haven't and I am really worried about him. I have owled him and gotten no response. I think he is ignoring me. Tell me if anything happens with him. Oh, my mum's calling me. I got to go. Talk to you later.

Love Always,

Hermione

Ron got out a fresh sheet of parchment and began to write his reply.

**__**

Dear Hermione,

I have missed you to and I'm glad you finally get to see Egypt. I don't have any doubt in my mind that you wont try and learn Egyptian ,but I don't believe it is a 'Free time' sort of thing to learn. I cant wait to see you. I am working in Fred and George's joke shop now. I think it will be okay though.

About Harry. I haven't heard from him either and that scares me quite a bit. Mum says not to worry though, if he doesn't respond soon, the order is going to go fetch him. He seemed kind of depressed when he left. He still blames himself for Sirius, you know. Anyone, I must be going now. I will see you in a few weeks.

Love Always,

Ron

With that Ron rolled up the parchment and tied it to pig's leg and sent him flying out the window. Leaving him behind.

Tomorrow would definitely be something new. Working with his brothers was weird to even think about, let alone actually do. But somewhere deep inside he couldn't help but feel excited about the day to come. Tomorrow would be wonderful.

A/N:

Sorry it is so short all but I was in a sort of rush to get this one out. Thanks to everyone reading this and I expect some critique's.


	2. Chapter 2

DisclaimerNone of the characters belong to me. The characters and settings and such belong to J.K. Rowling.

Now on with the story!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2:

Hermione arrived a few weeks later, happy, to no one's surprise." Ron!!" Hermione screamed as she climbed out of Mr. Weasley's car and made for Ron, open armed. "I am so happy to see you. Have you had a good summer so far? I have its been wonderful.."

"Hermione" Ron interrupted after a few minutes of uncontrollable blabbering coming from Hermione. "Your blabbering again. Oh by the way. I got a letter from Harry. He doesn't sound good at all. As a matter of fact he sounds rather dreadful. Dad isn't going to pick him up for another 3 weeks. That is going to be forever." A worried look spread across Ron's face and he stared down at the ground, wondering what might be happening to his best mate right now. Horribly he realized that he didn't really want to know. He didn't want to know what horrible things the Dursley's would be making him do.

"Ron?" Hermione said bringing Ron back to the present. He looked up at her and saw a painful look in her eyes. 'She must be feeling the same way' Ron thought to himself. "He'll be okay Ron, don't worry okay?" At this she hugged him tightly around his neck.

That was when he felt them....her. 'Hermione has a chest?' Ron thought as his face went Red. 'Of course she does idiot, she is a girl after all. Most girls do' 'I know, but not Hermione. Hermione is one of my best mates not a girl like all the rest of them' The argument continued in his head for a good few minutes.

Hermione pulled away and Ron couldn't help but look, and sure enough she had in fact grown a bit over the summer. He looked away quickly and hoped she hadn't noticed him looking. That would be dreadful.

"Ron, can I read Harry's letter?"

"Of course Hermione, although it isn't really a letter. More like a note." Ron said shrugging, and with that him and Hermione walked toward the house. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs leaving Hermione sitting at the kitchen table. A few minutes later he emerged with letter in hand and handed it to Hermione. At once she opened it and began to read quietly.

Dear Ron,

Sorry I haven't written. I just haven't felt like it. I cant wait to get out of here. Well I'll see you when I get there. Tell Hermione I said Hi. I just don't feel like writing two letters. Talk to you Later.

Harry

"Wow, short letter." Hermione said after reading it a few times over.

"Yeah I know. I hope he's okay. He sounds really depressed." Ron said and no one spoke for awhile.

Finally Hermione spoke, "Um so how is work going? With your brothers and all.."

"Well.....its......different. Yes very different. I mean after all they are my boss's now and I have to listen to them. That is what's different." At this Ron paced back and forth across the kitchen floor. Only to stop moments later when he saw Hermione looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I just cant stop thinking about Harry and......his problems."

"I know Ron, but Harry is probably fine. You know how he is. He just gets in that loner stage and doesn't want to be messed with. He will be fine. Stop worrying so much will ya?"

"Yeah okay."

Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen and squealed when she saw Hermione. Gripping her in a death hug, "Oh Hermione!!! We have all missed you so much!!!! How are you dear?" Hermione made a gurgling sound.

"Mom let go of her, your squishing her to death."

Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione and looked worriedly at the now panting girl. "Oh so sorry dear, are you alright?"

It was a moment before she could answer but then she got out a "Yes"

"Oh good. Oh and I have a surprise. Harry is coming next week instead of in a few weeks. Yes everyone seems to be worried about him and we all feel it would be better if He were surrounded by the people that love him."

Ron showed a sigh of relief and it felt like he must have been holding that in for a while now. "I have been worried sick about him. I do hope he is doing all right." Hermione said.

"Yes dear we all do. Well I am going to make dinner, Ron would you and Hermione set the table please?"

"Yes mum" and with that everyone got to work. The Twins came and ate with them that night and it was nice to have them back at the house. They had a little flat in the upstairs of there shop ,that they slept in. They rarely had time to come home except to drop Ron off. But even then they hardly ever came inside.

An hour later or so, they all sat around the table and talked merrily about all that was going on with them.

"So Hermione, I hear you father got a new coputor." Mr. Weasley said, clearly interested to talk about this new muggle device.

It took a minute for it to sink in but then she realized what he was saying. "Oh, you must mean the computer. Yes it is very interesting. I love it. Tell you what, next time we go to my house. I will show you how it works."

At this Mr. Weasley's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Really? That would be very nice. Very nice indeed. What about that..."

"Now Arthur, leave the girl alone about those devices and such. She just got here a few hours ago. I am sure she doesn't want to discuss electronics." Mrs. Weasley said but stretching out the electronics a bit to long.

They talked about The ministry for a while and then a brief talk about the boys joke shop were they were warned to be careful and not hurt anyone. "Now mum we would never hurt anyone" Fred said.

"Intentionally anyway." George mumbled smiling as he got a stern look from there mum. "Well we must be going."

"Indeed brother we must." Fred said to his brother. They took turns kissing there mother on the cheek and apparated out of the house with a quick good-bye.

After Everyone was finished eating Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone off to bed. Ginny whined a bit but finally went. She and Hermione were sharing a room and Ron had his own.

As Ron lay in his bed that night, he wondered just what his best mate was doing right now.


	3. Chapter 3

DisclaimerI don't own any of these characters. The characters and setting came from the great mind of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3:

Harry lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling. Thinking. Breathing. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take the guilt he felt all the time. He needed a release. He needed a way out but......how? How could he escape this living hell. He couldn't, that's the problem. He was stuck in this room, in this house, this hell for another 3 weeks. Hermione and Ron often wrote to him but he didn't want to talk to them. He didn't want anything to do with anyone outside of his four walled prison. Even the Dursley's noticed the change in his mood and for a while he actually thought they cared but then came to the realization that he just hadn't been doing as much work around the house as before. Their precious slave was doing bad. Was Depressed. Harry decided to go for a walk. He got his shoes on and left.

He intended to head for the park, but stopped on the way. There in the bushes he saw him. Dudley and his cronies, smoking something. Something that clearly wasn't a cigarette. Suddenly Pier saw Harry and jumped up. "Potter!!!! What are you doing here?" Pier said, clearly not in his right mind.

Dudley got up and staggered a bit. In one hand he held a joint in the other a bottle of liquor. "What....what do you want Pot..Potter?" Harry was totally surprised and continued to look from the joint to the booze to Dudley. After a few minutes of this Dudley finally caught on to what he was looking at. "What? You want a drag?" At this All three boys laughed uncontrollably. But Harry couldn't move. He had heard stories of the relief you got off of Marijuana. He had also heard of the damage it did to your body. But..... did he even care about what happened to his body anymore? No. He didn't. He needed some relief and he figured that this might just be his only way to get it.

"Yeah, I do." Harry stepped toward Dudley and Dudley looked surprised that Harry had said yes and hesitated a second before handing the joint over to him. Harry held it for a sec and tried to figure it out. Finally Dudley rolled his eyes and showed him how to do it.

"Take a long drag in on it and hold it in. Hold it in the back of your throat and then let go. The longer you hold it the faster it will work. It will burn a little at first but you get used to that." Harry did just that and felt the burning in the back of his throat as the hot smoke rolled over his tonsils. He coughed madly and handed it to Dudley. Dudley laughed and so did his friends but they did the same, Except they didn't cough. Clearly this is what Dudley had been doing for the last two weeks. Harry had wondered why Dudley seemed more calm. Soon to his surprise the joint founds its way back to him and he took another hit, but deeper this time and he didn't cough. This went on for about half an hour and by the time the group of four boys had smoked three joints and drunk a six pack of beer, Harry was completely out of it. Laughing like he never had before. He didn't know why but everything was just so funny.

"Look at all those cars" Harry said pointing out at a small street. At this all the boys laughed." What?"

Pier finally stopped laughing, "Man there's only one car and there it goes." At this all the boys waved goodbye to the car driving away and laughed hysterically.

They all stumbled there way back up to Number 4 and Dudley and Harry said goodbye and they went inside. Harry still laughing. "Shhhhh, Harry be quiet. You dork. Your going to wake up my parents." They walked up the stairs and went to their rooms. Harry was now very high and very drunk, which he had heard one time was a very bad combination. He didn't care though because he felt good.

He lay in bed that night and watched his ceiling swirl around in giant circles. It was making him dizzy but he couldn't seem to look away. He felt as if he was just watching his life , not living it. He liked it this way. No problems. Just let the drugs take control, and he did. He didn't know if he fell asleep or passed out. Either way he slept that night. Unlike many other nights. He slept good.

Harry woke the next morning and felt a Headache deep in his skull, pounding. He rolled out of bed and looked at his clock. 9:24am.

He suddenly felt the urge to puke. He fan for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 'DON'T SLAM THAT DOOR!!!!!!' He heard his uncle Vernon screech loudly from somewhere downstairs. He puked for a good few minutes and then went downstairs, his head still pounding.

"ABOUT TIME HARRY!!!!" His uncle yelled to him on the stairs.

"Ow, please stop shouting" Harry whispered, afraid of the pain his own voice could cause.

"I will not!!!" Vernon Dursley said to Harry just as loud as before. Harry turned and looked at his cousin and saw him grimace as his father screamed at Harry. Clearly he had the same headache.

"Fine, don't." Harry said grabbing a piece of toast and walking out of the kitchen, ignoring his uncles yells for him to get back here and help with cleaning up. He walked out of the house and went to the park. He decided to swing for awhile. At this point he didn't care that he was almost 16 and swinging on swings. He didn't care if anyone thought he looked stupid. He just simply didn't care about anything.

He sat there for about an hour, thinking, when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Harry." He looked up to see Pier, Dudley's friend, walking toward him. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Please don't shout. Lower your voice. My head still hurts like hell."

"Oy, yeah you drank a lot last night. You'll survive though" With this Pier laughed, but in a quiet sort of way. It didn't bother Harry in the least. "So you going to come out with Dudley tonight?"

Harry's head shot up and he looked into Pier's eyes waiting for him to say 'Just kidding, you cant come you loser' but he didn't. "If I can, sure."

"Of course you can. Me and the guys decided that you could join us tonight if you wanted. It was pretty cool having you here last night and funny to. I almost forgot what a newbie looks like taking his first hit." There was silence for a long time and Pier sat on the swing next to Harry. " I seriously didn't think you would do it. None of us did. You always walk around like you are better than everyone else and that is why we all pick on you all the time."

Harry's head again snapped up and he looked quizzically at pier, "Really?"

"Really" but it wasn't Pier who spoke it was Dudley. "You walk around the house like you are better than everyone. Like you are more special than everyone else. I mean even if you are...Different... that doesn't make you better you know?"

"I...I don't think that I'm better than anyone else. I figured the same about you guys. I always get that impression from you. I know you two together could probably take down anyone....normal..... but you always act better than everyone." There was once again silence.

Finally Pier spoke, "Well I guess we all know now that not one of us is better than the other. It also seems like we have something in common to."

"What?" Harry and Dudley said together.

Pier laughed, "We're all stoners, duh!!!!!"

One would think this would bother Harry to be called a stoner, but he didn't mind at all. He actually kind of liked it. "Yeah I guess so."

They parted after a while and went there separate ways, promising to meet back here tonight after all there parents went to bed.

Later there was a knock on Harry's bedroom door. "It's open" The door creaked open and Dudley popped his head in and smiled.

"You ready?"

Harry jumped up and put on his jacket and shoes. "Absolutely."

"Okay lets go."

They walked in silence to the park. This was still very weird to both of them. Them actually hanging out. It was definitely different.

"HARRY!!! DUDLEY MY MAN!!!!!!!" Pier shouted as they walked up. "How's it going?" He was smoking a cigarette and handed one to Harry and lit it for him.

"Its all good man." Dudley said after his cigarette was lit. "So you get the stuff?"

Pier simply smiled and pulled out a bag. "A dime bag" and tossed the bag to Dudley. "Break it out man" and he did. This night however they lacked alcohol, which was fine for Harry. He didn't much like the hangover he received.

They all got horribly stoned and hung out for awhile. This time was different though, somehow. Dudley seemed to read Harry's mind, which was now swirling and sloshing around in his skull. "Dude does this have angel dust in it??" Dudley yelled.

Pier looked at him for a sec and nodded. "I just figured we would do something different tonight is all. Whoa look at Harry!!"

Dudley did and started laughing. Harry was jumping around like a mad monkey. "Okay apparently Harry got most of it" It took a minute for Pier and Dudley to get Harry to sit down.

"I think he might need ADHD medicine after this man." Pier joked.

"Yeah really." Dudley said but looked kind of worriedly at Harry. "Man I cant take him home like this. You should have told me about the dust man. He's never going to sleep again"

"Sure he will. We can just hang around here for awhile then his energy will fall and he'll be okay."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Dudley?" Harry said sitting on the ground laughing. "I feel like I weight ten thousand pounds. Am I here? Am I really here?"

Dudley looked at him questionably. Pier however seemed to understand." I have done angel dust before and it makes you feel like you are just watching yourself. You lose all control of yourself and you feel like you are in a totally different place then where you are. The heavy weight thing is when your energy drops suddenly and you start to get back some control of your body. Most likely he will fall asleep soon. So now would be a good time to get him home man."

Dudley nodded and helped Harry up but stopped and looked back to his best mate Pier. "No more angel dust okay? That was messed up just watching." Pier simply nodded and walked off towards his house as Dudley had to practically drag Harry home.

Once home and in Harry's room. Dudley did something he never thought he would do in his lifetime. He helped Harry into bed, took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table and watched him fall asleep instantly. "Night Harry" he left and went to his own room to sleep it off.

A/N:

Thanks to all of you who have read my story. Please Review and tell me what you think. I don't have any idea if peeps like it or not. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

DisclaimerI don't own any of these characters. The characters and setting came from the great mind of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4:

Harry woke the next day to a pounding on his door. Looking at the clock next to his bed he noticed it was 10:30am. He could here his Aunt pounding on the door down the hall. "Dudley get up!!" Then she heard her footsteps come to his door. "Harry get up now it is almost 11 o'clock!! Lazy Boy!!!!" Harry got out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs.

"About time boy!!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he took his place at the table. Dudley came down just then and Uncle Vernon turned his attention to him. "What is with this sleeping in today?"

Dudley sat down and looked at his father for a moment before speaking. "I played hard outside yesterday. Made me um... really tired." He glanced over at Harry then back to his father "Harry to".

Mr. Dursley looked at his son then Harry eyeing them both suspiciously. "Oh..okay well no more sleeping in. To much sleep is bad for you."

Suddenly and owl flew in threw the open window and landed on Harry's plate."Hey Hedwig, whatcha got there?" he removed the letter from her ankle and gave her a piece of bacon.

Suddenly the whole family was looking at him. Uncle Vernon turned his usual color whenever Harry received a letter from one of HIS kind. "It's... It's from Mr. Weasley." He opened the letter and read it quietly as everyone watched him.

Dear Harry,

Me and Mrs. Weasley have decided to pick you up this coming Saturday Morning, instead of a couple of weeks from now. The whole family is very worried about you and Mrs. Weasley is constantly asking about you. Driving Ron and Hermione crazy with questions. I am borrowing a car from the Ministry and I will be driving down there to pick you up. See you Saturday morning. Please be careful and watch yourself.

Mr. Arthur Weasley

Harry folded the letter back up and put it back inside its envelope, smiling.

"What are you so happy about boy?" Uncle Vernon asked him.

"Mr. Weasley's coming to pick me up Saturday Morning. I'll be gone for the rest of the summer." At this Harry got up and walked out of the house sitting on the porch steps.

"Harry?" came a voice from behind him. Harry turned and saw Dudley looking at him. "Are you coming back next summer?"

"Of course I am. That will be my last summer here. After that..."

"What? After you graduate what will happen? Where will you go?" Dudley asked him.

"Why so worried about me all of a sudden?" Harry asked smiling at him.

"I'm..not. I'm just curious is all. What do your people do after they graduate?"

"Same as you. Get jobs and move on with our lives." Harry stood up and turned to face Dudley. " Look I have to go see someone so... I'll be back later." With that he turned and walked down the street.

Ron sat at his kitchen table that evening and ate his breakfast in silence. He had a weird dream last night that was still vivid in his mind. 'Harry on drugs?' 'no it was just a dream' It was just a dream after all but somehow he felt deep inside that it might be more than that. But he had to make sure. They would be picking Harry up in Two days and he would ask him then, look him over and see for himself.

"Ron??" said a distant voice which brought him back to the present. He looked to where the voice came from and found Hermione at the other end. "Are you okay Ron?" Suddenly he realized that everyone had been looking at him.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just fine." He forced a smile and finished eating his breakfast not able to keep his thoughts off the dream.

When they finished eating, Ginny,Hermione and Ron planned on playing some Quidditch in the backyard. They let Hermione use one of there old brooms. First they had to show Hermione how to fly well enough to play. The game turned out to be quite boring since they had to slow it down so that Hermione would be able to keep up with them. When she finally did get the hang of making the broom go, she ran into Ron and Ginny constantly. In the end, Ginny and Ron silently decided that they would never play quaditch with Hermione again. She was dangerous on a broomstick.

Harry knocked on Pier's door then stood there waiting for someone to answer. A pair of eyes looked through the blinds of the window that was placed next to the door and the front door opened to reveal Pier.

"Hey Harry wassup?" he said walking outside closing the door behind him.

" I need a favor."

Pier looked at him for a sec and then nodded, "what kind of favor?"

"I'm going to be leaving in a few days and I was wondering if you could hook me up with a bag of weed for the trip. So could you?"

Again there was silence as Pier looked Harry over. " I think I could manage that. Normally I would charge you, but I'm feeling nice so I'll give you the friend discount. Free. Meet me at the park tonight at 10:30pm and I'll give it to you then and maybe I'll have something else for us to try."

"Thanks man, you have no idea how much this means to me. I.." Pier held up his hand to silence Harry.

"Harry when you get back I need you to do something for me though. Drug wise."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you then. Tonight at the park 10:30. Don't forget." With that Pier went back into his house and Harry went Home to tell Dudley about the Meeting.

Later that night Harry and Dudley walked down to the park and waited on the swings.

"You think its safe to smoke with that Magic family your staying with around?" Dudley asked.

"Don't worry I'll find away to do it. I finally found something that will take my mind off.....things. I'm not giving it up that easy. I can't" Harry said defiantly.

"You an addict already Harry?" Dudley said as he grinned at Harry.

"I don't think so." Harry shrugged and turned to look at Pier as he walked toward them. Holding a bag of some white stuff that Harry quickly identified as cocaine. Pier tossed the tightly sealed bag to Dudley who gasped when he realized what it was.

"Cocaine?? Where did you get this??" Dudley said looking it over.

Pier simply smiled." I've got my resources. Here Harry." He pulled out a big bag of weed and tossed it to Harry who caught it, looked it over and tucked it away in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Thanks man." Harry said patting the bag through his jacket.

"No problem. I told you we were going to try something new tonight Harry. You ready?" Pier said pulling out a tray and a small straw. He looked at Harry then Dudley for the go.

"Of course." Harry and Dudley both said together.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading my story. I only got ONE Review and thanks to that one person. Please review!!!! Hint: I feel the need to write more often if I get reviews. I hope you like the story. If not, I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

DisclaimerI don't own any of these characters. The characters and setting came from the great mind of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5:

Today was the day. Harry was coming. Ron's Father left an half hour ago and was going to drive there. He could only guarantee that Harry would be there by lunch. Ron and Hermione talked or thought of nothing else than Harry all Friday and Saturday morning.

" I hope he's alright. I just have this feeling that he's not." Hermione said to Ron as they sat eating breakfast.

"He's fine Hermione. Stop worrying so much. Your making ME nervous." Ron said rolling his eyes then returning to his meal.

There was silence for a long time till Ginny came stomping down the steps. "What's the matter with you to?" Neither replied to Ginny's question. "Look Harry is fine. Stop worrying yourselves over him so much." Ginny sat down and poured herself some cereal. "I know, how about a game of Quidditch after breakfast.....till..till Harry gets here?" Ron nodded his head and continued to eat.

Mr. Weasley's car pulled into the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive and Harry quickly stuffed his things, that he still had out, into his trunk. He heard a knock on the door downstairs and knew that the Dursley's greatly appreciated this NORMAL way of coming to a house. He stuffed the bag of weed into his inner jacket pocket and ran into Dudley's room where Dudley yelled at him to come in and shut the door fast before the smoke or smell got into the rest of the house.

"Hey Dudley, you got that Lysol? My room smells really strong. You can get high just walking into there." Harry said laughing. Dudley flung himself over his bed and grabbed a can of Lysol that sat next to his bed.

"Bring it back man."

"Thanks." Harry ran and quickly sprayed down his room and took the can back to Dudley. "Umm Mr. Weasley is here. I'm leaving man."

At this Dudley stopped sucking on the joint he had in his hand and looked at Harry. "Your leaving now? But.... Its Saturday already?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah man its Saturday. I'll owl you though. I mean if you want me to that is."

"Absolutely. I have always been curious about what you did at those wizarding peoples house."

"Really? You always seemed scared anytime I mentioned it." Harry said.

"At first I was. I mean you know how my parents are. They sort of boar that fear into me when I was growing up. I got used to it though and now... It just seems really cool and really unfair all at the same time. I mean you get to have fun and use magic and I get to hit people with a fucking stick man. It was cool at first, but now its just babyish." Dudley pointed to his shmelting stick that sat getting dusty in a corner.

"HARRY!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!! WEASLEY IS HERE!!!!!!!!!" Came Uncle Vernon's voice from downstairs.

"well I have to go okay? I'll owl you later okay?" Harry said to the now sulking Dudley Dursley.

"Yeah yeah man. Just go before my dad has a heart attack."

Harry ran down the stairs with his trunk in tow and his cage riding on top of it. He had sent Hedwig ahead to the Weasley's this morning. She should be there waiting for him. Mr. Weasley stood next to a very angry Mr. Dursley who looked, like Dudley said, like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Oh Harry I'll get that for you." Mr.Weasley said levitating Harry's Trunk. He sat it down by the front door.

After a quick goodbye to the Dursley's and the house. Mr. Weasley and Harry placed the trunk in the trunk of the car and set off for the Burrow. The only house he ever felt he fully fit into....until now. Bye Dudley.

They pulled into the driveway of the burrow that day around lunch and Harry was quickly attacked by Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's Death grip hugs.

"Oh its so good to see you Harry"

"Are you alright Harry, You don't look like you have eaten hardly at all. Have those Dursley's been starving you again?" Mrs. Weasley said looking Harry up and down.

"No Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine."

"Okay dear but lets get some food in that stomach of yours." Mrs. Weasley said pulling Harry into the kitchen where she had sandwich's all made and sitting on a plate. After Harry sat and started eating she hollered out the door for the rest to come in.

In a minute Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley all sat around the table eating sandwiches and talking. Mostly to and about Harry.

"So Harry is that Dudley fellow still bothering you?" Mr. Weasley said in between bites.

"No, not really Mr. Weasley. We get along pretty well now. We have something in common now is all." Harry smiled at this and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What? What do you guys have in common?"Hermione asked and everyone continued to look at him waiting for an answer to her question.

"Well ummm.. we.... we both like sports. I told him about playing Quidditch and he told me about this game he plays called Cricket. Sounds brutal." Luckily this seemed to satisfy There wonders. He hated to lie to these people. They were his best friends, his true family. But he couldn't just tell them the truth. At this he began thinking about what he would say if he told them the truth.

'Well we are both stoners. We get high together a lot and his best friend is the one who gives the weed to us.' He mentally laughed at this.

That night they all played Quidditch together and Harry forgot all about everything. About Sirius, about Dudley and Pier, about what lay in his jacket upstairs in Ron's room. He only thought about Quidditch. Ginny was getting really good at the game and Hermione...well Hermione wasn't hurting anyone anymore. This was a big step for her.

After a few comforting hours of this game, Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. Dinner was filled with more unnerving questions tossed Harry's way. After they were finished Mrs. Weasley shooed them all off to bed. Everyone went there separate ways. Harry layed in his bed that night for what felt like an eternity to him, waiting. When it finally appeared Ron had fallen asleep he got up, still fully dressed put on his jacket and walked out of the room.

Once outside he went to the farthest part of the Weasley land and sat behind a fence on the cold earth. He rolled a joint and lit it with a lighter that Dudley had given him before he left. He had been waiting for this since dinner. He took a long drag on the joint and heard a noise behind him. 'Move' the voice said in his head. And he did. He ducked behind the fence and crept along at a silent run till he got a great distance away from where he was. He finished off this joint and decided to head inside before he was caught.

"Harry!!" said a voice from behind him. He froze in place and then slowly turned to see a frowning Hermione standing there. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ummm.... I was just taking a walk is all. Wanted to get some fresh air." Harry said after racking his brain for a better excuse but he couldn't think of one. The stuff Pier gave him was good stuff and worked fast at clearing your mind.

"Well come on its cold out here. Your going to get sick." Hermione said leading him inside.

She went to her room and he went to his. This night was a very close call. Did she see him smoking? No she couldn't have. He was very careful. 'If you were very careful she wouldn't have saw you in the first place would she have?' said the voice in his head. Now he was worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. All characters and settings came from the great mind of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6:

The next few weeks went by fast for everyone. The days consisted of waking, eating breakfast, playing Quidditch, eating lunch, playing Quidditch or doing homework (most often Quidditch) , dinner, than sleep. But It seemed that everyday, at least once Harry would leave for an hour and a half or so, stressed about something and come back, relaxed. This all started worrying Ron. He had asked Hermione countless times what was going on with Harry but she just said "Nothing, don't worry about it. Just leave him alone for now." and he did.

One night after they were all in bed, Ron lay there and pretended to sleep. Ten minutes later Harry got up and quietly left. That's it, I need to know where he's going! Ron thought to himself and he quickly got up, got dressed and went downstairs. He had no idea where Harry could have gone so he decided to look everywhere for him. He walked into the living room because he saw that the light was on in there. He entered the room and found Hermione sitting on the couch with a book. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Hello Ron, What are you doing up this late?" Hermione said clearing a spot on the couch for Ron to sit.

"I should ask you the same question" He said to her, sitting down.

"Couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down and read a bit." Hermione said holding up the book called "The Last Sin Eater" by Francine Rivers. "Now what are you doing up? I hardly believe you came down to read." she added with a smile and sat the book down on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Couldn't sleep either" He lied. He looked at Hermione and couldn't help notice how much of a girl she had definitely become over the summer holidays. She was after all wearing a tank top and that only helped to reveal to him her 16 year old body beneath it. His eyes seemed as if they were locked on her breasts and they wouldn't release him to look away. He forced himself to and hoped that Hermione, one of his best mates hadn't seen him gawking. He looked up and at those big luscious lips of hers and hoped beyond all hope that he could kiss them but knew he couldn't.

Hermione looked at Ron and felt his stare upon her and knew what he was looking at, but she didn't look at him. She had to pretend that she hadn't noticed to spare her friend the awkward embarrassment that would come from this. When he finally looked up at her she turned and looked at him. She couldn't help noticing how cute he was. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Maybe it was just the silence that filled the air. He always had something strange to say and perhaps his lack of talking, finally, let her view him REALLY.

"Um..." Ron tried to say but he lost all form of words and just looked in her beautiful brown pools she possessed for eyes. He couldn't help it. Before he knew what was happening he leaned over and brought his lips to hers and kissed them lightly. He pulled back quickly and could feel his face turning red. "I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have done that. If you want to slap me, go ahead I deserve it." He couldn't look at her so he closed his eyes and waited for her to strike him, but she didn't. He felt her hand on his face but it only pulled his face to face her. He opened his eyes and met Hermione's.

"Ron, don't be sorry." Hermione said and leaned in to kiss him again. He made no resistance but quickly melted into her lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip a bit and gained access to her mouth. A second later he pushed her down onto the couch and held himself on his elbows over her, deepening the kiss. She didn't protest but ran her hands through his hair. He usually hated when people did that but at that moment, he hadn't a care in the world. He put all of his weight on one arm and brushed his free hand across her face and let it travel down her body till it found a spot he had been eager to feel since he noticed it, her breast. He gently massaged her right breast in his hand over her shirt and a small moan escaped from her lips. He couldn't help but be turned on by that moan. He felt himself getting hard almost instantly. He wanted more. He ran his free hand down and back up under her shirt slowly. He could feel a lacy bra underneath her shirt and pushed his hand underneath it grasping her flesh and massaging it once more. She moaned again and he loved it.

Hermione felt his hardness pressing on her pants in the right area and this turned her on so much. She didn't want to stop, didn't want to ever stop. When his hand went up her shirt and played with her breast she moaned and knew that they MUST stop. She tried to sit up but couldn't as his weight bared down on her so she pushed him up with her hands and he broke the kiss, pulling both hands away. She looked into his Red face as he looked into her eyes. "Ron, we can't. Not now and not here." she said in almost a whisper.

Ron nodded and put his head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. "I know Hermione. I know." He said with a small sigh. "So what now?"

"I just want to know one thing." Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"What" Ron said still looking at the ceiling.

"Do you really like me or was that just a moment of horniness?"

Ron looked up into her face and expected her to be laughing or smiling but she was serious. He thought about that for a moment and it was apparently to long of a moment because Hermione stood up and sighed "I see" was all she said as she turned to walk away.

Ron grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. He pulled her toward him and looked up into her brown eyes."Hermione, I love you. I think I always have, I was just to thick to see it before now. You are the most beautiful girl I know and I really want to be with you. Will you go out with me Hermione?" Ron said looking into her brilliant eyes, Waiting.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded " Of course Ron." This was by far one of the happiest moments in her life.

A/N: I hope you all liked the bit of fluff I put in there. Tell me what you all think please. I need some reviews!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 7:

Ron woke that morning to find a weight bearing down on him. He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his room but in the living room. He looked down at his watch. 6:52am. How he had woken this early he didn't know, but he had so he might as well get up. He lifted his head and looked down at the peacefully sleeping Hermione, laying on his chest. He thought back to last night and a smile spread across his face. He thought back to the feeling of ecstasy that went through him as they kissed. Then he asked her out and she said yes. That was so wonderful.

He gently shook Hermione awake and she bolt up, eyes wide, looking around. "Oh my gosh I fell asleep! Ron what time is it?"

Ron only smiled at the nervous girl sitting on top of him. "It's okay Mione, its only 6:52. No one is up yet." She seemed to breath after that. It looked to Ron as if she had been holding it for a while.

She lay her head against Ron's chest again and looked up at the ceiling. "Was all that a dream last night Ron? or was it real?"

At these questions he had to laugh. "Mione do you seriously think you would be laying on top of me on the living room couch if it was a dream?" He smiled at her and she smiled back up at him and shook her head. They lay there in silence for a while looking at the ceiling, Not really knowing what to say. Ron, all the while, gently smoothed Hermione's hair. Finally they decided to get up and go get dressed. They went there separate ways after a brief kiss at Ginny's bedroom door.

An hour or so later everyone sat at the kitchen table waiting for the food to be ready. When everyone was sitting, two loud pops appeared beside Ron and in the place came Fred and George Weasley. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her twin sons, "Boys your just in time for breakfast. Won't you join us?"

Fred and George kissed there mothers cheeks and sat down. Fred added as he sat, "We would never miss an opportunity to eat your fine cooking mum."

George shook his head, "Nope never, of course we'd never miss an opportunity to prank someone either" One stern look from Mrs. Weasley and he tried to save himself. "but we'd much rather eat your fine cooking." Mrs. Weasley didn't buy it but didn't push the matter any further either.

"So Harry how are you doing?" Fred asked Harry after a few minutes of silence. He received a swift kick in the shin by Hermione who currently sat across from him. "Oww!! Whatcha do that for? All I was doing was asking.. OWww!!" He yelped again after getting another kick. He decided not to talk anymore after that to Harry about anything at breakfast. He felt it would be safer for his shins that way.

After breakfast was over a very stressful Harry told everyone he was going for a walk and went upstairs to grab his jacket before leaving. No one thought anything of it because he did it all the time. Except Hermione. She watched him walk out the door and watched the door for a short while longer after he left. Then suddenly she turned to Fred. "May I have a word with you outside? A private word?"

Fred looked at her for a minute. "Your not going to kick me again are you?" She shook her head no so he got up and followed her out.

Once outside Hermione looked at him for a moment, which just accomplished making him feel uncomfortable. "Umm.. Hermione... You brought me out here to talk right? I mean we could do other things, but Ron likes you and... oh Hermione don't cry please. I didn't mean it really. I do like you, but I'm going with a girl already...Please don't cry.." Hermione had started to cry and couldn't seem to stop.

Hermione shook her head." No...It's not that Fred."

Fred seemed to breath with relief and then realized that even if he didn't cause it, he still had a crying Hermione in front of him. "Well what is it then Mione? Did Ron do something to you? He didn't.. I swear I'll kill him if he tried to..." Fred said. He always thought of her as another little sister and would definitely protect her, even from his brother.

But again Hermione shook her head no. "It's Harry... I think Harry is doing drugs. Please Fred you have to help him. That is what he does every time he leaves, I saw him one night but I don't think he knows I know. Please Fred.. your his only hope."

Fred looked up and didn't like this one bit. He knew he would have to find Harry and stop him. He had to help him because Harry was like a part of his family and when a part of your family is in trouble you have to help them, no matter what. "Hermione I want you to fix yourself up, go inside and tell dad what's going on. Tell him to look for sparks in the sky. When he see's them tell him to come to me because I don't know how Harry will act when I confront him on this. Okay?" she nodded. " Oh and Mione.. don't tell anyone else. They'll find out in due time."

Fred knew where Harry would go, because there was only one place he could go to do drugs and Harry being as clever as he was, was bound to find it. So Fred headed for the abandoned house in the woods way beyond his parents property. But all the while he was still scared of what he would find there.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 8:

Fred Weasley walked around to the back of the house and went as slowly and quietly as possible. An old shed stood behind the house and leaning onto it was none other than Harry Potter himself. He walked slowly towards Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped back and glared at Fred. "What do YOU want? Just leave me alone.." Harry went back to smoking the joint in his hand, completely ignoring Fred.

"Harry give that to me and lets go home. Okay?" Fred said walking towards Harry once again. Harry backed up as far as he could.

"Leave me alone, you just want it for yourself. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Fred continued to walk towards him and pulled out his wand. "Just stay back!!!" Harry continued to yell as Fred walked up to were he only stood a few feet away.

"Accio Drugs!!!" Fred yelled and not only did the joint come to him but so did an almost empty bag from inside his jacket. Fred looked at the items he just got off Harry, then looked at Harry and shook his head. Harry was looking in all of his pockets. "Looking for your wand Harry?" there was no answer. "Funny things, drugs. They tend to make you forget things. I wouldn't have suspected you of all people doing drugs. I mean I could see anyone else with this" He held up the bag. "but not you. I always thought of you as being pretty smart."

Harry had had enough, He ran at Fred and tried to knock him over, but missed and fell on the ground. He got back up and flung his fist forward to hit Fred in the nose and caught him in the jaw, but was so unstable while standing that he barely put any power into the swing. He did however feel, and at that moment he felt a fist making direct contact with the side of his face. He hit the ground hard, but got back up. Fred stood there breathing heavily, his fist clenched. "I'm trying to help you Harry, I don't want to fight." but he was cut off by Harry charging at him again, he pushed him away and Harry fell to the ground again, but he got back up.

"Give it back NOW Fred!!!!!!" Harry yelled at the multiples of Fred. "I need it please, give it back!!!!!!!"

Fred stood there and looked at the very angry Harry standing in front of him, but knew well enough that this wasn't the true Harry. He knew the true Harry was buried down there somewhere, he just had to find him. "Harry you can't keep doing this to yourself. It....." He was cut off once again though with Harry swinging at him. "FINE, YOU WANNA FIGHT??!!!!!"

"YES!! I WANNA FIGHT!!!!" Harry yelled back and swung at Fred again and caught him in the eye, hard. Fred threw a right hook and hit Harry in the mouth. Then another and hit him in the nose. Harry swung as hard and fast as he could, Fred jumped back and Harry fell over. Harry got up and tackled Fred. This time however he successfully knocked Fred down and sat on top of him. He punched him and Fred pushed him off of him and punched Harry. Harry lay there a moment trying to push Fred off of him but was pinned to the ground. He finally gave up and lay panting and bleeding. Fred shot sparks into the sky and went back to looking at Hary.

Fred still had Harry pinned to the ground with his hands and body, sitting on him, holding him still. He decided now would be a good time to talk to Harry. "Listen Harry... I know you hate me right now, hell I hate me right now, for having to do this. But you can't keep doing this to yourself because your not just doing it to yourself, your doing to everyone else around you. You are supposed to be trying to save the Fucking world, Remember??"

Harry who was previously looking off in a sort of daze, snapped his eyes to Fred's "Yes I FUCKING KNOW THAT!!!!! AND I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT!!!!!!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME????!!!!! WHY CAN'T SOMEONE ELSE TAKE THE JOB?????!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT IT!!!!!!!!! I LOST EVERYTHING, EVERY FUCKING THING!!!!!!!!! VOLDEMORT GOES AND KILLS MY PARENTS AND I FINALLY FIND OUT THAT I HAVE A GODFATHER AND....AND HE KILLS HIM TO!!!!!!...I can't take it...I just feel like my head is going to explode...I'm just alone...forever.." Harry's voice slowly faded away and he went back into staring into the distance, in silence.

Fred heard footsteps running behind him and looked up to see his father. "Oh gods what happened to him?" Mr. Weasley asked looking at the beaten and bleeding Harry lying on the ground. "Where are the drugs Fred?" Fred pulled the drugs out of his pocket and handed them to his dad. "Is that all of it Fred?" He added looking at Fred questionably.

"Yes dad, I don't do drugs anymore. That's it." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and looked at his hand to find blood smeared across it. "Great. Now I'm bleeding all over the place."

"Sorry I questioned you Fred. Help me get Harry up. We'll get him to the house and floo Dumbledore here. He'll know what to do." Fred helped his father with Harry and they headed back to the house.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. Review!!!! Oh and if you were wondering why I have been updating so quickly, its because I am copying my story from one Harry potter fan fiction site to this better one. Updates will slow down now. Review and I'll update faster though!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and never will. Darn!!!!!

Chapter 9:

Fred and Mr. Weasley got Harry to the Burrow and bound him to a chair because he kept trying to hit Fred. They summoned The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore through the fireplace accompanied by Hagrid. Dumbledore swept everyone out of the house and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the tied Harry and looked him in the eye, the twinkle gone.

"Harry, what has happened to you?"

"I want to die.. It's very simple."

"Why do you want to die Harry?" Dumbledore asked concern etched in his face.

Harry laughed crazily, "Everyone else has, why not me? I lose just about everyone I care about and put he rest in danger." He laughed the whole time he said this.

"What about me Harry? I care about you a great deal and I'm fine." Dumbledore said with his arms out vertically.

Harry laughed again. "Riggghhhtt.. You care about me. That's funny. Every time I needed you last year you ignored me and…. Just forget it. What are you going to do to me? Expel me? Tell everyone about my drug problem. I imagine the Daily Prophet will have found out by now."

"Harry, I will tell no one. You will accompany me and Hagrid here to the school where you will be watched constantly and you will receive therapy for your suicidal thoughts."

"NO, I want to stay here. With my friends. They can watch me. Please let me stay here." Harry said looking at Albus Dumbledore desperately.

Dumbledore thought about it for a long time. "Fine Harry but you need to do something."

"What? Anything?"

"I want you to think."

"I don't understand. What do you mean think?" Harry asked confused.

"I mean that I want you to feel, I don't want you blocking your emotions like you have been. I want you, Harry, to let people into your life. Stay away from the drugs. And please talk to The Weasley's. They want to help you. I remember having a similar situation with Mr. Fred Weasley. I am afraid he was worse though. If you want to talk he is probably the best person to talk to. I must go inform the Weasley's that you are staying and then I must go. I will be checking on you so be good and healthy." With that Dumbledore left followed by a teary eyes Hagrid.

Everyone sat around the table in silence that evening, eating a delicious meal made by Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. Finally Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Harry you can still stay in the room with Ron but we're going to put up some special spells to watch you. Okay?" Harry nodded. "We're all really glad you decided to stay here with us. We won't let you down and I hope you won't let us down, because we believe you can change. Remember that Harry, we believe in you." Mrs. Weasley started crying and tried to stop but couldn't. She excused herself from the table and ran upstairs followed closely by Mr. Weasley who tried comforting her.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all sat quietly at the table not speaking. After everyone finished Fred asked for a word alone with Harry and all the rest went into the other room. Fred looked at Harry for a moment then spoke. "Listen Harry, I know its going to be hard but you have to try. I'm sure you have probably figured out by now that I used to do drugs. I smoked weed and did some cocaine. I was really bad with it though. I got in a lot of fights. The only people who know about it are my mum and dad and Dumbledore. George doesn't even know. We did a search of your things earlier and found some cocaine. So as far as we know you are in the same position as I was. I can let you know now that its going to be horrible. You think you wanted to die before? Just wait till you start having withdraws. How often did you do drugs?"

Harry thought a moment then said, "I did both about once a day."

Fred nodded, "I was afraid of that. I'll talk to dad about it." Fred said and went to leave but Harry stopped him by grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Talk to him about what?"

Fred looked at Harry for a moment then sighed, "Withdraws, dad thought you were only smoking weed everyday. If that was the case you could be around us but just watched. But since you are also doing cocaine then your dangerous. Most likely we'll lock you in a room and take away your wand, and watch you carefully. This is probably why Dumbledore wanted to take you with him to the safety of the castle."

"What do you mean by withdraws?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well doing the drugs everyday has gotten your body used to this routine. Your body is now dependent on it. Once you take that needed drug away then your body goes kind of skitzo from lack of it. Kind of like you need air and without it you would die. But instead of dieing you go a little loopy. When I went through this it was like hell on earth. I wanted to die. The drugs were my life support and I needed them for my survival. But….oh well I don't want to ruin it for you Harry so I'll let you experience it all for yourself." Fred walked out of the room to find Mr. Weasley, leaving Harry to fear for his life. 'Oh man I could really use some drugs right now' thought Harry to himself.

Later it turned out that Harry wouldn't be staying with Ron anymore because it would be dangerous for Ron. Harry couldn't figure out what was so dangerous about him. Mr. Weasley had transformed a small room of the house into a small empty room with no windows. He took his wand from him and sent him to the room to go to sleep while everyone else went to their own rooms. Fred decided to stay and keep an eye on Harry that first night. When Harry was locked in his room he lied down and tried to sleep but thoughts ran through his head and he had no release. He couldn't handle all these thoughts.

Fred's POV

I had decided to stay and watch Harry that night. I had a cot outside his door and listened carefully to him through the door. At about 11:00pm he screamed as loud as I ever heard him scream before and let out a long stream of cuss words. No one else heard it as I had advised them all to put silencing charms on there rooms. I put Ron's and Ginny's up. After Harry screamed I heard the lamp smash into the wall and muttered reparo through the wall. I had to do that a lot all night. Harry would pound on the door every so often and cuss me out but I just ignored him. Finally I heard the bed flying across the room and smashing into the wall. But little did Harry know that this room had very thick walls so he wasn't getting out. By about 3:00am it got quiet in there and I took it as a sign that Harry was probably lying on the ground crying but it picked back up at about 8 am when everyone was yawning and coming down the stairs. Mum made him a plate of eggs and bacon on a paper plate with a plastic fork and used her wand to send it into the room to him. He ate it and then stuffed the stuff under the door. Mum cried a lot over this period of time.

Harry was in there for 2 weeks just to be safe and Dumbledore came, checked on him and said that he could come out but that he would still need to be watched closely. I welcomed Harry back into the "Real world" and he punched me in the face and said to me "Don't ever say that again" and walked off leaving me lying on the ground. Ron laughed at me as did George when I told him about it later.

Regular POV

Harry spent the next week or so in silence. He was still angry with how he was treated by everyone but after a while he understood that it was for everyone's safety. When he came out of that hell hole room he was locked in he had cuts and scratches all over him. He did it himself but didn't remember when or how. Fred had told him its probably from when he kept breaking the glass lamp.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley asked him how he was all the time and he was forced to share his 'feelings' with them at night. Ron finally started treating Harry normally again and he often asked him questions like "why did you do it?" and to tell the truth at this time Harry didn't even know why he turned to drugs, But realized it was a lot better to talk to people then to do drugs. Harry had a difficult time but eventually he got over his problems and couldn't wait to go back to school.

A/N: Hey all I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think!!!!!! I'm curious to what you think about this story so tell me!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, It all belongs to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. I can wish though can't I?

Chapter 10:

The time came again to return to Hogwarts and the group was all very happy and looking forward to it. They had gotten there things in Diagon Alley a week ago and Tomorrow were going to be on the train to there second home. Harry sat in the kitchen with a book in front of him that Hermione bought him in celebration of him getting off the drugs. The book was a new Dueling book that had just came out. Harry had wanted it since he first heard about it.

Ron walked in and looked at Harry for a second before sitting down. "I think maybe I should do the drug thing. Get me some new gloves."

"Not a good idea Ron. Really it's not." Harry said seriously, looking at Ron.

"I was kidding mate, I'll never do drugs. Especially not after what I saw with you. I still love the part when you decked Fred though, that rocked!!!!!!" Ron said laughing at the memory.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bring that up?" Harry said but smiled to himself.

Footsteps approached them and both turned to see Hermione. "Having a gathering of the minds, are we?" She said sarcastically and sat on Ron's lap. Ron leaned in and kissed her on the mouth and muttered something in her ear that made her giggle.

"Oh come on you two, would you not do that in front of me?" Harry said averting his eyes. He knew they had been together for a while now but he still didn't like seeing affection shared between his two best mates.

"Sorry Harry but I just can't help kissing her. Especially when she…" Said Ron but he was cut off by Hermione placing a hand over his mouth and blushing.

"Ron I'm pretty sure Harry doesn't want to hear the details."

"You would be right about that Hermione, I don't." Harry said and shuddered at the thought. "Man I need a girlfriend."

"Well you know Harry, Ginny likes you again. I mean she Doesn't go crazy around you anymore but she IS single." Hermione stated mater of factly.

"Ginny is Ron's little sister and I don't think he wants me going after his little sister."  
"Actually Harry, I'd much rather have you go after her than some brainless twit her age." Ron said thinking back to the arrogant pricks she had previously dated. "But if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass." Ron added plainly.

Harry never really thought about Ginny like that. Ginny was funny and always made him laugh. She was easy to talk to about anything and he was never uncomfortable around her. But he still didn't think she really liked him like that. So he told them that. "I don't really think she likes me like that. I mean when she was younger she just had a small crush on me but she has grown out of that."

Hermione spoke "Do me a favor Harry, go ask her. She'll tell you truthfully because that's the kind of girl she is. Just go ask her. She's in her room."

"Okay I will." Harry stood and walked up the stairs to Ginny's door and stood for a moment, then knocked lightly. He hear a 'come in!' from the other side of the room on the inside. He opened the door and Ginny looked up at him from the bed where she was working on what looked to be a word search. She scooted over to let him sit down and he did. "Umm…hey gin."

"Hey Harry. Can you help me find a word? I'm looking for 'sunflower'" Ginny held up the word search to Harry and he took it and found the word in about 45 seconds. "Thanks Harry, now what did you want to talk about?"

Harry sat for a minute trying to think of what to say . "Um Ginny can I try something? I need to know for sure."

Ginny looked surprised at this question, "Umm okay Harry but what.." Ginny started but was cut off by Harry kissing her gently on the mouth. This had caught her completely off guard but when she got into it he pulled away. She sighed.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Harry muttered to himself.

"Okay first of all, What was that? And secondly what DID you think?" Ginny said sitting up waiting for his response.

"Well Ginny I just realized that I really like you and I kissed you to see if that would confirm it."

"And?"

"And it did. Do you still like me?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny snorted laughter. "Of course I do silly. Except I think I like you more now than when I was a little kid because I know more about you now and know all you annoying habits."

"And what annoying habits are those?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"We'll get into that another day. Lets go get some food shall we?" Ginny got up and Harry got up to follow her but she stopped him at the door. "By the way Harry, you are a very good kisser." Ginny smiled and left leaving Harry turning a bit Red in her doorway.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. School just started up again and I'm getting back into the run of things.


End file.
